A Lost Lamb
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none A Lost Lamb is a quest given to Geralt by Vaska in Act II, during his first visit to the Brickmakers' Village in the swamp. Walkthrough As our hero makes his way in and around Vizima, he ultimately ends up trudging through the swamp forest. In the forest is a village of brickmakers, lead by their eldress, Vaska. The witcher is initally looking for information on Berengar and the mysterious Mage's tower, but in the course of his investigation, he finds that the brickmakers have lost one of their own, a young boy. Naturally he offers to help. Vaska believes the child has been kidnapped by druids to be transformed into a dryad, so Geralt's first stop is the Druids' Grove to speak with them and get their impression of the situation. The druids laugh off the idea of kidnapping children. They only accept adults into their ranks. They certainly didn't kidnap the boy, and turn him into a dryad?? Honestly! Luckily there is a dryad, Morenn, staying with the druids in the grove. The witcher can ask a dryad directly about transforming boys. He does and Morenn also laughs off this suggestion, pointing out that only girls can be dryads. At this point, the conversation turns to where little dryads come from. Morenn explains that dryads, having no men among them, take in men from other races to further their species. They take only the most agile and strong, hoping the young girls will inherit their fathers' physical attributes. Such a man would have to prove himself as a hunter, say by bringing her a wolf pelt. Now it just so happens that the witcher has an extra wolf pelt left over from The Wolf Contract and no one has ever faulted him for lack of physical prowess. Not so fast! The dryad intimates that she is fully aware that witchers are sterile and since no procreation could come of their union, there is no point. Geralt is not so easily dissuaded and points out that sex without procreation can be good. She counters that good just isn't enough. He then suggests that sex relieves stress, which is good for the mind and body. She sees the logic in his argument and relents. They have sex. But that doesn't find the lost boy, in fact, nothing does in Act II. It is not until Act III and the Reaping Time quest that our hero finally locates the missing child. Notes * Don't forget to look for the boy in the cave when you rescue the brickmakers taken hostage by Salamandra in Act III, many users have complained that they did not see the boy and never finished the quest. * If you don't already have a wolf pelt in your inventory when you speak to Morenn, you can leave, kill a wolf, skin it and come back. She'll pick up the conversation where you left off. * There are wolves just north of the Druids' Grove and also in the Swamp Cave if you need a pelt. The wolves in the grove are tame, you can't kill them and waiting for them to wander out of the grove and become hostile is a wasted effort, they don't. * It is very important, upon returning to the village after finding the boy, to tell Vaska about finding him first, before anything else. Otherwise the opportunity to tell her he was found is lost and the quest fails. Phases Lost Boy Vaska claims the druids kidnapped a boy to turn him into a dryad. She asked me to find him. Perhaps I will go to the druids' grove and ask around about the boy. I must ask the druids about the missing boy. The Dryad The druid laughed at me when I told him about the brickmakers' suspicions. I will talk to the dryad. I should talk to the dryad about the kidnapped boy. To Vaska The dryad confirmed what the druids said and she also told me that dryads only kidnap little girls. I must go and tell Vaska that her suspicions were wrong. I must go and tell Vaska that she was wrong in her suspicions. A Promise I told Vaska that the boy's disappearance had nothing to do with the druids and I promised to bring him home if I find him. I promised that I would take the boy home when I find him. Found The kid was really messed up. Oh well, it's a good thing he was found. I should talk to Vaska about it. I should talk to Vaska about the boy. Success Vaska is grateful for finding the child. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III de:Das verlorene Lamm